Goodbye Kiss
by Cassiano
Summary: Lorsque l’heure de la séparation arrive, Lavi et Kanda refont le bilan de leur parcours et du futur commun qui n’aura pas lieu. Lavi x Kanda


_Voici une courte fanfiction sur le couple_ Lavi x Kanda _retraçant une séparation fictive entre ces personnages._

_Les personnages et le contexte des évènements appartiennent à_ **Hoshino Katsura** _et font partie du manga_ **D Gray Man**_.  
Les citations en anglais sont les paroles respectives de deux chansons :_ **Stay By Me** _de_ Annie Lennox _et_ **When Love And Death Embrace** _de _HIM_.  
Mis à part le fait que j'ai utilisé ces citations, il ne s'agit pas d'une songfic._  
_J'espère recevoir vos avis et critiques._

_En espérant que cette modeste histoire vous plaira !_

* * *

**Goodbye ****Kiss**

_  
Stay by me_

_And make the moment last_

_Please take these lips_

_Even if I have been kissed_

_A million times_

_And I don't care if there is no tomorrow_

_When I could die here in your arms_

_Even if the stars have made us blind_

_We're blind, we're blind_

_So blind in love.  
_

_---_

Kanda était là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le paysage au loin.

Lavi arriva près de Kanda. Il n'y avait plus de fossé entre eux désormais.

Il baissa la tête vers son ami mélancoliquement, son œil viride fixé d'un air triste sur lui.

« Yuu… comment avons-nous fait pour en arriver là ? »

_Un silence obscur._

Kanda regarda Lavi passivement, sans réagir. En étant si proches, ils étaient pourtant restés si distants. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à présent ; c'était fini. Ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver s'était produit, et il n'existait aucun futur pour eux maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassé la limite ensemble.

Et Kanda ne s'enflamma pas cette fois. Il ne fronça pas des sourcils, pas plus qu'il ne soupira d'un air agacé, comme il aurait fait d'habitude. Il se contenta simplement de baisser le regard, les yeux dans le vague, et de répondre doucement : « Qui sait… »

La douleur et le silence prennent place ; il faut se taire.

Lavi s'assit lentement en face de Kanda, cherchant accidentellement à croiser ses yeux et à les affronter. Le silence froid les avait remplacés.

« Et maintenant, que devrions-nous faire ? » Demanda Lavi amèrement, qui cherchant à être rassuré cherchait à gouverner leurs sentiments. Kanda ne répondit pas. Il regarda les cheveux roux-flammes de son partenaire, si éclatants, contrairement aux siens, désespérément noirs.

« Rien. »

Il ne fallait plus rien faire, justement.

Kanda rencontra finalement le regard de Lavi, embué et décisif. Le Bookman avait toujours su ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il allait devenir. Et pourtant, ces derniers temps, Kanda l'avait vu douter, et hésiter ; peut-être par sa faute, peut-être à cause de sa négligence, ou peut-être à cause de son amour. Car qui aurait cru un jour qu'un Bookman puisse être capable d'aimer ?

Kanda se disait que Lavi avait aimé la mauvaise personne, tout comme lui-même aimait un rêve inaccessible. Et il y avait de la douleur dans ces yeux, qui le fixaient d'une lueur inquiétante, comme pour lui supplier de dire à haute voix ce qui les destinait tous les deux.

« Yuu, raconte-moi ce qui va se passer. » Ordonna doucement Lavi. « Raconte-moi la vérité. »

Kanda resta silencieux ; sa vérité à lui signifiait la mort.

Un seul pétale du lotus subsistait dans le sablier maintenant, et le tatouage sur sa poitrine avait grandi et s'était étendu sur presque tout son corps ; et malgré l'uniforme que portait Kanda, on pouvait désormais apercevoir la sombre marque tout le long de sa gorge, s'incrustant dans la peau comme une fleur grimpante.

Lavi le regardait, vidé d'émotions ; on aurait presque dit qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » Répéta Lavi.

« Tu seras un Bookman. » Murmura Kanda. « Et tu feras comme si je n'avais jamais existé, comme tu as toujours fait. »

_"Comme tu as toujours fait…"_

Lavi ferma les yeux. La pénombre sous ses paupières était silencieuse.

« Et qu'adviendra t-il de Yuu…? » Demanda lentement Lavi.

Kanda laissa s'écouler un long moment. Il n'était pas nécessaire de répéter ce qui avait déjà été dit et redit, n'est-ce pas ?

_I'm in love with you_

_And it's crushing my heart…_

« Un mot, jeté au hasard sur du papier. Probablement… » Murmura t-il. Donner à Lavi la réponse qu'il désirait entendre.

_All I want is you_

_To take me into your arms…_

Lavi acquiesça silencieusement. La réponse de Kanda s'était éteinte dans sa gorge, presque douloureuse. Mais Lavi ne chercha pas à le rassurer ni à lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement ; responsabilité, silencieuse responsabilité qui lui interdisait d'ouvrir son cœur, même pour une toute dernière fois.

Où l'amour s'était-il envolé…

En vérité, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Car les Bookmen n'ont pas besoin d'un cœur.

Les Bookmen n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un cœur.

Et ça, c'était sa malédiction à lui.

Les yeux de Lavi avaient autrefois connu une lueur d'espoir, de confiance, voire même d'allégresse ; en ses amis il avait connu le bonheur, et en Kanda, par un hasard malheureux, comme de la complicité qui s'était transformée en amour. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là, déjà ? Pourquoi le destin avait décidé de les réunir eux, ces deux êtres complètement différents qui n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer ?

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que les yeux de Bookman Junior, vides, sans émotion, et désespérément sombres, figés dans ceux de Yuu Kanda, solitaires et meurtris.

« C'est exact. _Un mot_, c'est ce que tu deviendras. »

Tout en parlant, Lavi s'approchait doucement de Kanda et faisait glisser une main entre quelques mèches de ses cheveux, longs et sombres.

« Si noirs… » Murmura Lavi presque inconsciemment. « Tu n'es déjà plus que de _l'encre sur du papier_. »

Il ferma les yeux et continua de caresser les cheveux de Kanda, qui observait silencieusement. Il se laissa faire sans essayer de résister, devenu une marionnette sans cordes dont l'intérêt était révolu. Le destin n'avait rien réservé pour eux deux, alors à quoi bon renoncer à ces derniers instants ?

« Les choses n'auraient pas pu être pire, n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Lavi amèrement.

« Ferme-la, » grogna Kanda lentement, le regard toujours fixé dans le vide. « Les choses ont juste rejoint leur cours. » murmura t-il.

« Peut-être, mais moi… » Souffla Lavi. « Moi j'aurais voulu… peut-être bien… rester avec toi... »

Kanda le regarda songeusement. « Et renoncer à devenir Bookman ? » Demanda t-il.

Lavi secoua la tête.

« Non… je ne pourrais pas renoncer à ça… non plus. »

Kanda baissa les yeux.  
Le destin était si cruel envers eux.

« La fleur… cette malédiction… rien de tout cela n'était supposé arriver, » Dit Lavi d'un air attristé.

« _Nous_ n'étions pas supposés arriver non plus. Mais ça en a valu la peine… » Murmura Kanda doucement, presque serein.

Lavi sourit amèrement.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé _cette personne_… » Dit-il lentement.

« Peut-être, mais j'en ai trouvé une autre. » Répondit Kanda, tournant ses yeux vers Lavi presque malicieusement.

« Et… est-ce que cette personne t'a rendu heureux ? » Demanda Lavi.

Kanda le fixa longuement.

« Juste assez pour l'aimer. »

« Et l'as-tu beaucoup aimé ? »

« ...Juste assez pour en être malade. »

Les derniers mots de Kanda firent mal à Lavi. C'en était d'autant plus douloureux de devoir se quitter.

« Si j'avais pu… si seulement j'avais pu… _nous sauver_… » La voix de Lavi était tremblante, douloureuse. Une main sur son visage cachait son œil sain, et une grimace de colère tentait de résister contre l'envie de faire éclater sa douleur.

Kanda tourna lentement son visage vers Lavi, ouvrant grands les yeux en le voyant si peiné. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge. La dureté froide de Kanda avait toujours entravé l'expression de ses sentiments, et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin les exprimer, il était trop tard.

« C'était impossible, » murmura Kanda. « Les choses sont simplement redevenues comme elles auraient du l'être. »

Lavi avala difficilement les paroles de Kanda. Merde, il savait que Kanda avait raison. Pourtant… _pourtant_…

« Est-ce notre punition pour avoir trahi Dieu ? » Demanda Lavi amèrement.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« Comment le saurais-je. »

Puis une voix calme, derrière eux.

« Lavi, allons-y. » Annonça le Bookman, les mains croisées derrière son dos et une expression placide sur le visage. Lavi soupira lentement et se dirigea vers lui.

« J'arrive… » murmura t-il. Le Bookman ressortit de la pièce, attendant que Lavi le rejoigne.

Kanda les regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, et replongea ses yeux dans le vide du paysage par la fenêtre. Lavi lui lança un dernier regard.

Les au revoir étaient toujours douloureux lorsqu'ils se prolongeaient. Alors Lavi quitta silencieusement la pièce, sans même se retourner pour faire face à son ancien ami et amant.

« Adieu… » Dit-il.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

Silence.

C'était fini. Lavi était bel et bien parti. Et Kanda allait quitter la Congrégation aussi, à présent. Il se leva et traversa la pièce dans la direction opposée, fixant ses yeux sur le sol dur et froid en marchant.

Peut-être que mourir n'était pas si terrible, après tout.

_When love and death embrace…_

Soudain, une silhouette ressurgit du couloir pour se dépêcher vers lui, en courant. Ses cheveux roux se balançant dans l'air, Lavi revenait vers Kanda d'un air perdu. Il lui saisit les épaules et le regarda profondément, déterminé.

« Je ne regrette rien, » lui dit-il en fixant Kanda droit dans les yeux, « et je ne regrette pas que notre histoire se soit produite. Mais s'il y avait une chose que je devais regretter, ce serait de ne pas t'avoir dit adieu correctement. »

Kanda défia Lavi du regard. Lui non plus n'avait rien regretté, mais il ne le dirait pas.

Lavi se pencha alors et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Kanda, immortalisant pour toujours ce moment dans ses souvenirs. Kanda n'avait pas la force de résister et le laissa l'embrasser, fermant les yeux en attendant que le temps s'arrête.

Lorsque le baiser se brisa, Lavi regarda Kanda d'un air contenté.

« Je t'aime, Yuu. »

Et cette fois, Lavi parti pour de bon. Kanda ne l'arrêta pas, le regarda simplement s'en aller.

Il fit en sorte de toujours se rappeler de cette silhouette enjouée, qui brandissait autrefois fièrement un long marteau pouvant s'agrandir et rétrécir, et un grand bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux colorés. Un regard d'un éclat émeraude et un sourire rayonnant sur son visage, et des gestes tendres et passionnés quand venait l'aube du soir.

Puis l'heure arriva où chacun allait continuer son propre chemin.

Lavi allait enregistrer l'histoire, Kanda mourir dedans.

Et à sa prochaine mission, il ne rentrerait pas.

.

Finalement, lorsque le dernier pétale du lotus périt et qu'il fut seul, Kanda sourit et ferma les yeux, apaisé.

Il repensa à tout ce qu'il y avait eu de bon dans sa vie, à ses amis dont il se rendait compte à présent combien leur présence lui avait été bénéfique, malgré son attitude froide ; à la Congrégation qu'il avait finalement appris à considérer comme un toit ; aux moments passés avec tous ses autres camarades, qu'il regrettait de n'apprécier que maintenant.

Et, quelque part, il repensa à une certaine personne qui l'avait apprivoisé et appris à faire autre chose qu'à détester…

Avant de tomber doucement, Kanda murmura, pour dire adieu à son tour :

« … Je t'aime, Lavi. »

_"Et l'amour étreignit la mort."_

---


End file.
